a mi familia yo la protejere
by izayoitaisho
Summary: inuyasha ya no soporta mas a desidico que desea estan con kagome y lo pero esuqe tiene que esperar a que todos esten dormidos... Inuyasha reclamaba sus labios la excitaba de sobremanera, aquello se prolongó durante un largo ...Kagome, él no se resistió a verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas con un bello tono rojo. La beso tiernamente.
1. mi cachorro

**Mi cachorro**

POV KAGOME

Hera un día como cualquier otro Inuyasha y yo vivíamos juntos en una hermosa casa, no están grande como un palacio pero si algo grande con muchas habitaciones y una elegante cocina y sala etc. - bueno si es grande – pero tenemos todo para vivir felices esta cercas del árbol sagrado puesto que quería estar cercas de donde nos conocimos y en donde todo paso.

Por hora nuestros amigos viven con nosotros puesto que aún seguimos en la búsqueda del malvado de Naraku y ya que la casa es grande pues cabemos todos muy cómodos. Inuyasha y yo estamos casados bueno, por ahora solo por las leyes de los Hanyou pero Inuyasha me prometió que nos casaríamos por mis leyes y eso me hace muy feliz puesto que me dio un anillo hermoso que le pertenecía a su mama la verdad es muy hermoso.

-qué lindo paseo nunca me cansare de esta época es tan bella pero será mejor que regrese a la casa antes de que Inuyasha se pregunte dónde estoy -

POV INUYASHA

Yo estaba sentado en la cocina de mi casa bueno en la que comparto con Kagome y Shippo y como es grande monje mujeriego de Miroku y con sango no estoy muy seguro de vivir en la misma casa que ese mujeriego pero dice Kagome

-songo lo mantendrá al margen así no te preocupes ok-

-está bien – no tengo de otra la verdad

Pero la verdad me siento feliz de al fin decirle a Kagome lo que siento por ella y lo mucho que la amo y se lo demuestro cada día en cada momento pues ya me arte de ocultar mis sentimientos y de hacerla sufrir eso es lo que más me duele, – hora que lo pienso donde se abra metido Kagome donde estará será mejor la valla a buscar -

-Kagome donde estas –

POV KAGOME

Y hay esta esté gritándome no puedo salir sola un rato porque luego, luego me llama –

-aquí – pero que impaciente

-no me gusta que salgas sola… no vez que alguien te puede atacar – hay pero Inuyasha me puedo defender yo solita

-estoy bien no tienes por qué alterarte ya estoy grandecita como para cuidarme bien yo sola –

\- no vez Kagome que si te pasa algo me muero – ho Inuyasha nunca te dejaría jamás te miro y siento como me tomas de la mano y me invita a que me siente con él y siento como me abrasa un abraso lleno de amor y ternura

-y los demás – donde estarán desde la mañana que no se de ellos

-están en la aldea - lo dice sin separarse de mi sin mover ni un musculo que tierno eres inu te amo

POV INUYASHA

\- no vez Kagome que si te pasa algo me muero - piensa mientras se agacha y toma la mano de Kagome para sentarse y darle una cálido abrazo

-y los demás – no me importan los demás kag solo tú me importas horita ya que te tengo en mi regazo

-están en la aldea - lo dice sin separarse de ella sin dejar de abrasarla

-y Shippo -

-también está con ellos –

Ellos estaban abrazados en su mundo sin prestarle atención a nada sol a ellos dos pero a lo lejos de ahí se encuentra una figura que los vigila paciente mente y con una mirada fría y seria

-veo que ni siquiera as detectado mi presencia Inuyasha tú y esa mocosa verán de lo que soy capaz - se ríe – no tardaran en saber que con migo no se juega Inuyasha – los mira y desaparece del lugar

ha pasado un rato desde que Inuyasha tiene en brazos a su amada Kagome a su mujer hasta que escucha a lo lejos…

-mamaaa - miro a Shippo correr hacia la casa y escucho como Shippo le grita a Kagome mama ya que desde que nos unimos paso un rato y Shippo empezó a decirle mama a Kagome no me molesta, pero creo que nunca me dirá papa a mí y sin querer eso me entristece pues desde hace mucho que miro a Shippo como un hijo

POV KAGOME

-mamaaa – al oír a Shippo levante la mirada y observe como corría a donde estaba así que pude liberarme de los brazos de mi amado y fui acercándome a donde estaba mi hijo si lo adopte desde hace mucho pero hace poco me empezó a decir mama eso me llena de alegría pero he notado como inu se entristece cuando a él solo lo llama Inuyasha y ni papa ya que somos marido y mujer y por ley si yo soy la mama el es papa

\- que paso – lo cargo

\- mira lo que compre – en eso me enseña un hermoso collar

-hooo que hermoso de donde lo conseguiste – así que lo tome y lo mire con mucha atención

\- lo acabo de comprar – se notaba que estaba Shippo muy feliz

\- pues es hermosos Shippo -

\- qué bueno que te gusto pues lo compre para ti mama - lleno de felicidad me abraza con sus pequeños bracitos

\- enserio - lo dice de tan tiernamente que se me sale una lagrima traviesa

\- si me encanto mucho y supe que se te miraría hermosos en ti - que buen que te gusto mama

\- me lo quieres poner – que hermoso esta no puedo creer que lo allá comprado para mi te quiero hijo te quiero mucho

\- verdad que esta hermoso Inuyasha – Inuyasha aunque él no lo diga sé que se mure por que le diga papa

POV INUYASHA

\- verdad que esta hermoso Inuyasha – porque será que solo me dice Inuyasha deseo con todas mis fuerzas que me digas papa

-s...si está muy lindo –

-Shippo me quieres ayudar a hacer la comida – si comida muero de hambre

-si – y así los vi como entraron los dos a la casa

Miro como se acercan Miroku, sango y Kirara en el hombro de sango

-hola Inuyasha - ambos saludan

\- hola muchachos – solo los miro como se acercan a donde estoy

-y la señorita Kagome Inuyasha –

-entro con Shippo a hacer la comida –

-ya le dio Shippo el regalo que le compro a la señorita Kagome –

-si y porque fueron tan temprano a la aldea -

\- hay amigo solo fuimos a caminar –

-a caminar si claro tú solo querías ir a ver mujeres yo tuve que ir con tigo para que no hagas estupideces y lleve a Shippo de testigo -

-de testigo de que –

-para que sepa lo que le pasa a hombres con malas manías – noto como sango le lanza una mira de muerte a Miroku y tiene razón y derecho en hacer sango lo que hace

-Miroku ya compórtate –

-ja mira quien lo dice –

-kef a mí no me metas yo ya me decidí por Kagome pero tu andas tras cada mujer que vez –

-es cierto monje mañoso Inuyasha ya está con Kagome pero tú – lo mira con una mirada fría – no tienes remedio

Miro a Kagome que sale de la casa – o sango llegaste me quieres ayudar a terminar de preparar la comida –

POV KAGOME

-si claro amiga – miro a sango algo preocupada

-te pasa algo sango -

-he… – que hago se lo cuento o no – pues…-

\- si sango que pasa-

\- no nada malo… solo que - que hago le digo que vivos a Kikyo mientras estábamos en camino a la casa

\- que pasa sango me asustas -

-no debí de abrir la boca que le diré - así que si Shippo de dio el collar -

-si - algo más me quieres decir si no soy tonta sé que sango oculta algo más rave

POV INUYASHA

Entremos Miroku – si vamos – ya dentro nos sentamos en la sala y decidí esperar la comida descansando

-oye Inuyasha-

-que – no ves que estoy descansando monje libidinoso

-se lo tengo que decir _-_ no notaste algo diferente en la tarde -

-no como que - hay pero como fastidias que no ve que descanso muy cómodo

\- es que en la tare sango y yo vimos a kikyo….-

Inuyasha abre los ojos al escuchar ese nombre - que… en done la viste -

-para que le dije ya la va a ir buscar la y va hacer poner a Kagome triste y muy molesta, que sonso soy cuando dejare de meterme en donde no me mandan _-_ por la aldea… para que lo quieres saber… no me digas que piensas ir a buscarla Inuyasha - con una ceja levantada se acerca a Inuyasha

\- q…que claro que no Miroku que piensas… si hago eso Kagome se va a poner mal y peor aún me mandara al piso quien sabe cuántas veces además – lo dice seguro y firme - yo amo a Kagome solo quise saber eso era para que Kagome no se acerque y no se tope con Kiko tu y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz kikyo para separarnos -

-no puedo creerlo este sonso pensó, no lo puedo creer al fin uso su cerebro _\- _si tienes razón - me has sorprendido amigo

\- es mejor que no le digamos esto a Kagome si-

-claro amigo yo no le diré nada –espero que sango no allá dicho le nada a la señorita Kagome

POV KAGOME

-ya mero esta la comida muero de hambre – shippo estaba tirándole de la ropa a Kagome para que le conteste

Kagome lo carga – ya mero shippo espera –

-haaaaaa es que ya no aguanto más - Shippo estaba que se moría del hambre que hasta fingió desmañarse del hambre en los brazos de Kagome

-jajaja Shippo no es para tanto – las 2 chicas se morían de la risa

\- Shippo ven, ya mero esta comida para que nos ayudes para llevar los platos -

Shippo venia todo feliz puesto que ya está la comida- si al fin no moriré de hambre hoy -

-hay shippo - como te gusta exagerar igual que tu padre… igual que tu padre aún se me hace algo raro que Shippo me llame mama ya que papa no lo ha dicho aún no sé porque, bueno lo adoptamos pero no pensé que diría así tan pronto aunque para mí que me diga mama me hace muy feliz y puesto que a Inuyasha también le gustaría mucho que le diga papa

-Kagome ven ya pronto que morimos de hambre – escucha a un Inuyasha muerto de hambre y con eso hace que Kagome salga de sus pensamientos

\- si ya voy… y no exageres si – porque solo le enseña a Shippo malas cosas

\- chicos ya está la comida – miro como se le ilumina el rostro al escuchar la palabra "comida"

-si -

Ya que terminamos de comer salimos un rato a pasear pero no mucho ya que se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro y se hacía más tarde ya al regresar del paseo cada quien decidieron irse a dormir cada uno en sus habitaciones yo con Inuyasha, shippo en la suya, Miroku, también en la suya aunque el insiste en querer dormir con sango cosa que sango le da una buena bofetada diciéndole

\- monje pervertido y mujeriego nunca cambiara -

Y como siempre Miroku queriéndose defender – pero sanguito no es perversión, si yo solo quiero estar solito con tigo, no seas mala ándale… - hay pero ese monje nunca aprenderá y después de eso sango le lanzó una mirada y una enorme bofetada y muy sonrojada a la ves - nunca aprenderá a esperar a sango bueno nuca se sabe tal vez un día de estos cambia aunque pensándolo bien esta algo difícil –

POV INUYASHA

-ven Kagome que no ves que quiero estar con tigo - no vez que me moría para que ya estemos solos me muero por tocarte por acerté mía de nuevo _\- _

Hay voy Inuyasha que no ves que aún no termino de vestirme -

-Para que te vistes Kagome si yo te voy a quitar la ropa - Inuyasha ya no aguantaba más y fue tras ella y la vio toda roja de la cara como me gusta que te sonrojes así por mí

\- hay Inuyasha pero que piensas –

-Kagome que no ves que me muero por estar con tigo-

\- i…inu...ya…sha - Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de tomar aire pues pronto Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros suavemente y junto sus labios con los suyos de una manera tierna, como si estuviera reclamando su territorio, Kagome no había cerrado los ojos de la impresión y permaneció quieta por más de 2 segundos hasta que reacciono y le correspondió el beso apasionadamente demostrando ella también lo mucho que ama a su marido y de lo mucho que lo desea

-inu… yasha... - es lo único que podía articular entre besos y carisias

El modo en que Inuyasha reclamaba sus labios la excitaba de sobremanera, aquello se prolongó durante un largo rato, mientras las manos del Inuyasha recorrían desde su cintura hasta el comienzo de sus pechos de forma seductora. Mientras Kagome podía sentir las garras de Inuyasha no dejaba de acariciarla de forma romántica por encima de sus delgadas prendas. Kagome comenzó a dejar salir los gemidos que había reprimido durante el beso, su respiración no funcionaba del todo pero admitía que esto si se siente bien como Inuyasha la hacía sentir como la asía hervir por dentro.

En menos de 2 segundos el Haori blanco del Inuyasha yacía tendido en el suelo de la habitación, su varonil pecho fue descubierto ante los ojos de la sonrojada Kagome su esposa su mujer, él no se resistió a verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas con un bello tono rojo, La beso tiernamente, ella se sintió volar, se perdió en el sabor de sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con más necesidad. El dejo libre sus instintos salvajes, solo sus muñecas y puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Kagome, mientras que su otra mano el la toma firmemente de la cintura juntándola a su cuerpo. Ante ese abrazo apasionado ella enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del su querido hibrido sin dejar de besarlo.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin parar de besarse, y con todo el pesar se separaron. El abrió sus ojos dorados y cuando ella abrió los suyos y él le dijo directamente y con tanto amor – Te amo Kagome, no lo dudes nunca te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida sin ti yo moriría mi amor tu eres lo más importante que tengo –

– Yo también te amo Inuyasha, eres todo para mí – Y lo beso nuevamente.

la carge y la lleve a la cama para depositarla hay, ya estando acostados los dos, el la besó nuevamente para después posarse sobre uno de sus pechos, tomó el pezón delicadamente entre sus labios mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro. Kagome comenzaba a gemir una y otra vez entre gemido decía el nombre de su amado

\- inu…ya…shaaaa -

Finalmente terminó con el pecho derecho para después seguir con el izquierdo y cambiar de mano repitiendo el mismo proceso. Continuó besándola desde sus pechos hasta su vientre en donde recostó su cabeza durante un momento mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de su mujer suya y de nadie más

-inu...ya..shaaa -no puedo creer esto cada vez se siente mejor que nunca haaaaaaa…

-ka…go…me…- que bien sabes mi amor ya no puedo esperar por más tiempo necesito estar dentro de ti ya

-inu…ya…sha… ya no aguanto más te necesito dentro de mí – y con eso me vasto

Los gemidos volvieron nuevamente lo que deleitaban a Inuyasha de mil maneras. Lo volvían loco cada gemido cada vez que decía su nombre eso lo enloquecía

-ho mi…. amor te amo tanto_ – _Se incorporó un poco y acercó sus manos hasta el nudo que mantenía sujeta su Hakama, no desvió su mirada del rostro de su amada mujer ni un momento mientras lo hacía, luego de por fin liberar su miembro luego la tomó por la cintura con suma delicadeza y boca arriba con el arriba de el para estar cara a cara. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente para qué gozara cada vez más el momento empezaba e moverse más rápido pero aun algo lento, las embestidas se fueron tornando más rápidas y profundas conforme Inuyasha iba escuchando a su mujer gemir cada vez más y más seguido.

-i…inu...ya...sha… no pares no pares mi amor- haaaa…..aaa

-ka...go…meee-_ hhhhaaa…..aaa_

Kagome gemía a todo lo que sus pulmones daban mientras el híbrido volvía más fuertes sus penetraciones, el placer fue inundando la habitación a tal grado de llegar a faltarle el aliento, llegaron al clímax de una manera que nunca lo abian echo, mientras gritaban el nombre del otro con todas sus fuerzas e Inuyasha mordía el lado derecho del cuello de Kagome donde ya había una marca, pero mientras la mordía en ese preciso momento se derramaba dentro de ella y moviéndose más lento dentro de ella para terminar saliendo de su interior lentamente al terminar se quedaron abrazados y con sus respiraciones el doble de agitadas que antes, se miraron fijamente por última vez antes de besarse con infinita ternura.

-_Te amo mi pequeña __-_ le da un beso en los labios

-yo también te amo Inuyasha - y se acurruca en su pecho

Antes de quedarse dormidos Inuyasha agarra la cobija y se cubren para, así quedarse profundamente dormidos abrasados juntos, como siempre deben de estar.

Pasan 3 horas más y aun de noche shippo despierta con ganas de tomar algo sale de su cuarto ya que en su habitación ya no tenía agua y va a ver si sus padres están dormidos abre la puerta y al verlos descansando decide ir a la cocina por agua pero al llegar encuentra aun pastel que hizo su madre y decide tomar un pedazo y un vaso de leche pero como no alcanza el pastel se decide trasformar en Inuyasha ya que es más alto que el para poder tomar el pastel y la leche ya estando en la mesa se des trasforma y empieza a comer.

-que rico estuvo –

Ya a viendo terminado decide irse a su cuarto pero antes de poder salir de la cocina siente una presencia, no quiere despertar a nadie así que decide salir a investigar

-siento la presencia muy cercas de aquí _\- _se dirige asía allá cuando nota unas serpientes cazadoras de almas de kikyo así que deside mejor se dirigese a su casa pero entonces una serpientes de kikyo lo agarra y lo arrastra asía ella

-que ases aquí pequeño a estas horas algo retirado de casa - pregunta kikyo con una mirada frio una risa en el rostro

-que te importa… suéltame o… - fue interrumpido por kikyo

-o que, que me aras dime soy más fuerte que tu enano - se burla muy fríamente de Shippo

-ya verás - en eso hace su técnica de fuego mágico pero kikyo no le gusto eso puesto que daño a su serpiente

-enano insolente como te atreves a dañar a una de mi serpientes te enseñare a comporte adecuadamente frente un adulto - dicho eso saca un cuchillo de oculta siempre

\- que piensas hacer con eso - Shippo estaba muy asustado puesto que sabía de qué era capaz kikyo, sabía que no tenía compasión con nadie que estuviera con el grupo de Inuyasha no le importaba si fuera un niño inocente

Kikyo no contesta así que empieza a hacerle cortadas profundas en las manos y brazos de shippo aunque el intentaba defenderse, este grita por el dolor que es causado por las cortadas – haaaaa -

-porque hiciste eso – Shippo más que quería no llorar el dolor que sentía dejaba salir unas lagrimas

-para que sepas que no debes de usar tus poderes con migo mocoso – y empieza a ahorcarlo con una mano mientras la otra le enterraba el cuchillo más profundo en el estomago

Shippo empieza a llamar a sus papas desesperado aun que le faltaba el aire el quería a sus padres

-ma…ma, -y sin tener en cuanta dijo por primera vez – pa…pa, mama, papa - vengan los necesito _-_ mama, papa -

-hay que tierno los llamas – lo suelta de la garganta y le saca el cuchillo y con una sonrisa fría y una voz cruel le dice - pero ellos ni tus verdadera padres son y ni te quieren de verdad ellos cuando tengas a sus propios cachorros te dejaran a un lado claro siempre y cuando permita que eso pase - se empieza a reír fríamente

-no es cierto ellos me quieren y cuando tengan a sus cachorros ellos me seguirán queriendo - ella me lo dice para que me ponga triste pero yo sé que no es verdad pero aun así me hizo sentirme muy triste _-_ y empieza a gritar de nuevo -mama, papa, mama, papa -

En la casa Kagome e Inuyasha se empiezan a sentir raros Kagome empieza a sentirse mal como si alguien la necesitara e Inuyasha tiene una pesadilla en donde lastiman a alguien querido pero no puede ver quien es solo escucha que grita papa y él sabe que lo llaman a él lo siente en su corazón, en ese momento se despiertan los dos muy asustados

POV KAGOME

Que es esto ciento que mi corazón se oprime - Inuyasha ciento algo raro como si alguien me llamara - lo dice toda alterada y mortificada

-yo también y soñé que a alguien estaban lastimando y que me llamaba papa - he igual que ella ambos se alteran mucho

-Shippo - dice Kagome deimediato y así salimos al curto de Shippo y ben que no está sin decirle a los demás salen corriendo abusarlo pues saben que algo le está pasando

**Mientras tanto**

-ves nadie viene por ti no les importas ni a Kagome y ni a Inuyasha solo eres un estorbo – ríe y mira como Shippo llora más y con mucha satisfacción al verlo llorar más – tu nunca serás su verdadero hijo nunca entiéndelo mocoso -

Inuyasha lleva a Kagome en la espalda cuando sienten a shippo e Inuyasha se altera al oler su sangre sabe que algo malo le ha pasado y llegan en el momento cuando kikyo le dice todo esto a Shippo

POV INUYASHA

-eso no es verdad kikyo nosotros si queremos a Shippo – Kagome sé que estas enojada y más al ver a nuestro hijo en estas condiciones

-mama, papa han venido – papa me dijo papa me as echo muy feliz hijo

-claro que si - Inuyasha al decirlo lo ve herido y se enoja aún más - maldita como te atreviste a hacerle daño, él no te a echo nada – maldita no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes

-el no pero ustedes si y mejor que venganza que verlos así por este mocoso además por favor Inuyasha no me digas que sientes algo por este niño no me hagas reír-

-pues para que veas que si él es mi CACHORRO y lo protegeré a cualquier modo y de quien sea – saco mi colmillo de acero y miro como Kagome le apunta a kikyo con una flecha

-suéltalo ahora mismo kikyo o veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer para proteger a mi hijo – miro como dispara una flecha pero esta va a la serpiente que tiene sujeto a Shippo y rápido va lo carga

Kikyo al ver a Inuyasha acercarse con la espada decido a matarle decide irse pero antes de marcharse

-me las pagaran esta no es la despedida y ni el fin de mi venganza todos ustedes la pagaran muy caro – y desaparece

Shippo sin muchas fuerzas nos mira y nos dice - me han protegido… si me quieren de verdad me quieren - llora de alegría y de dolor puesto que aún estaba sangrando de sus heridas

-claro que te queremos hijo – guardo a colmillo de acero y miro como Kagome lo abraza

-claro que te queremos… cachorro – noto que Kagome lo mira preocupada

-Inuyasha hay que curarlo -

-si dámelo y sube – tomo a Shippo en mis brazos y observo como Kagome se sube pero noto que sus manos están muy rojas y se me doy cuenta que también su ropa está muy manchada de sangre y que shippo está sangrando mucho mientras vamos a la casa miro a Shippo y lo noto pálido cosa que me preocupa mucho - resiste Shippo ya pronto llegaremos hijo - Shippo antes de desmallarse escucha como Inuyasha le dice hijo eso lo hace sentir muy feliz

-me dijo hijo-

POV KAGOME

-eso no es verdad kikyo nosotros si queremos a Shippo – maldita que le ha hecho a mi hijo

-mama, papa han venido – dijo papa al fin a dicho papa

-claro que si – no te culpo al estar molesto - maldita como te atreviste a hacerle daño, él no te a echo nada – tengo que libéralo está muy grave

-el no pero ustedes si y mejor que venganza que verlos así por este mocoso además por favor Inuyasha no me digas que sientes algo por este niño no me hagas reír – maldita bruja no deberías llamarte sacerdotisa

-pues para que veas que si él es mi CACHORRO y lo protegeré a cualquier modo y de quien sea – miro que saca su colmillo de acero y yo saco mi arco y flechas y le apunto

-suéltalo ahora mismo kikyo o veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer para proteger a mi hijo – le disparo pero a la serpiente que tiene a mi hijo miro que lo suelta y voy corriendo por él y lo cargo

Miro como Kikyo al ver a Inuyasha acercarse con la espada decido a matarla decide irse pero antes de marcharse nos amenaza

-me las pagaran esta no es la despedida y ni el fin de mi venganza todos ustedes la pagaran muy caro – y desaparece

Shippo sin muchas fuerzas nos mira y nos dice - me han protegido… si me quieren de verdad me quieren - llora de alegría y de dolor puesto que aún estaba sangrando de sus heridas

-claro que te queremos hijo – Inuyasha guarda a colmillo de acero y me dedico a abrazar a mi hijo

-claro que te queremos… cachorro – mi niño estas muy grave

-Inuyasha hay que curarlo – demediado

-si dámelo y sube - Inuyasha toma a Shippo entre los brazos en eso me subo a su espalda pero noto que mis manos están muy rojas y me doy cuenta que también mi ropa está muy manchada de sangre y que Shippo está sangrando mucho mientras vamos a la casa Inuyasha mira a Shippo y miro que está muy pálido sabía que él ya había perdido mucha sangre - resiste Shippo ya pronto llegaremos hijo –

Shippo antes de desmallarse escucha como Inuyasha le dice hijo eso lo hace sentir muy feliz

-me dijo hijo- y en eso noto que Shippo se desmaya en los brazos de su padre

Continuara…


	2. la luz y la alegría parte 1

Anteriormente

-si dámelo y sube - Inuyasha toma a Shippo entre los brazos en eso me subo a su espalda pero noto que mis manos están muy rojas y me doy cuenta que también mi ropa está muy manchada de sangre y que Shippo está sangrando mucho mientras vamos a la casa Inuyasha mira a Shippo y miro que está muy pálido sabía que él ya había perdido mucha sangre - resiste Shippo ya pronto llegaremos hijo –

Shippo antes de desmallarse escucha como Inuyasha le dice hijo eso lo hace sentir muy feliz

-me dijo hijo- y en eso noto que Shippo se desmaya

**La luz y la alegría parte 1**

POV INUYASHA

Ya casi llegamos a la casa cuando escucho que Kagome me dice - Inuyasha detente Shippo ha perdido mucha sangre – al decir eso me detuve

\- si Kagome por eso tenemos que llegar y curarlo…-

-si pero míralo – lo miro – está muy pálido y muy herido, sé que no es humano y que se recuperara más pronto pero aun así es un niño tengo miedo que muera – porque tuvo que pasarle esto a él… él no tenía la culpa de nada es solo un cachorro, esa maldita de kikyo me las va a pagar y muy te encontrare yo primero y vengare lo que has echó a mi cachorro maldita -

-si pero tú lo puedes curar ka…-

-si pero necesita con urgencia una trasfusión de sangre – que – quiero decir Shippo necesita con urgencia sangre y eso solo lo hacen en mi época pero…-

-pero que Kagome –

-Shippo no es humano no sé cómo podría llevarlo al hospital –

-entiendo – sin decir nada más me fui directo al pozo ya estando frente al pozo

-pero Inuyasha y si no puede pasar –

-pasara ya que es nuestro hijo – perdóname Shippo por lo que voy hacer –

Y así me mordí los labios y mordí a Shippo en el hombro así mesclando mi sangre con la de él, así como lo hice con Kagome – pero Inuyasha porque…-

-es para que pueda pasar, al tener mi sangre tendrá la misma marca que tú tienes en el hombro y así no tendrá ninguna dificultad para que viaje en el tiempo – así salte dentro al llegar salte para salir ya estand fuera Kagome se bajó y se puso enfrente de Shippo

-pero aun así como lo llevaremos al hos…- saque un collar con un dije en forma estrella, se lo puse a Shippo – con esto Kagome – y tal como me había dicho la anciana Kaede no tardo nada en transformarse en humano - ahora el hospital –

-Pero antes de salir – lo mire - tu gorra inu – así que salió corriendo a su casa por ella la vi salir se subió en mi espalda y me dirigió al hospital antes de llegar Kagome pone una mano en la cabecita de Shippo y siento como se su corazón paro por unos segundos

-está hirviendo Inuyasha –

-entendí – y le acelere más al paso

-hay es inu – señala un edificio blanco y muy grande y me dice que entre por hay así que al entrar Kagome baja y tomo a Shippo en sus brazos

Miro como una mujer vestida toda de celeste agarra una cama con ruedas y le dice a Kagome – póngalo aquí jovencita –

-ayúdenlo por favor –

-aremos lo que podamos –noto como lo empiezan a limpiar y quitándole su ropa en eso entra una señora con una ropa blanco miro primero a Shippo y después a nosotros - pero que paso porque está mal herido –

Kagome me mira y yo a ella – la verdad doctora es que no sabemos estábamos dormidos y de repente escuchamos que gritaba así que salimos a ver y lo vimos hay herido

-ya veo ustedes son sus vecinos, hermanos, o algún familiar del niño – claro que somos su familia señora

-si es nuestro hijo – en eso noto como la doctora me mira y a Kagome parece que no nos creía

\- cuál es su nombre y edad –

\- 7 años y Shippo… - Kagome me miro – Shippo Taisho

-ok vallan a la sala de espera horita los llamaremos –

Pero antes de que la señora se valla Kagome le dijo – por favor no le quite ese collar por favor –

-está bien señora -

Kagome me llevo sin ganas a esa dichosa sala de espera nos sentamos y esperamos

POV KAGOME

Shippo as perdido mucha sangre y aunque sé que no eres humano aun eres un niño miro a inu - Inuyasha detente Shippo ha perdido mucha sangre – al decir eso me detuve

\- si Kagome por eso tenemos que llegar y curarlo…- lo sé pero

-si pero míralo – lo miro – está muy pálido y muy herido, sé que no es humano y que se recuperara más pronto pero aun así es un niño tengo miedo que muera – no lo quiero perder es mi hijo

-si pero tú lo puedes curar ka…-

-si pero necesita con urgencia una trasfusión de sangre – note que no entendió lo que le decía – quiero decir Shippo necesita con urgencia sangre y eso solo lo hacen en mi época pero…-

-pero que Kagome – él no es humano, los doctores lo notaran que hago

-Shippo no es humano no sé cómo podría llevarlo al hospital –

-entiendo – sin decir nada más cambio de dirección y yo sabía a donde iba íbamos al pozo

Pero i si no pasa no pensé en eso tampoco - pero Inuyasha y si no puede pasar –

-pasara ya que es nuestro hijo – en eso mira inu a Shippo y noto su mirada parecía que le pidiera perdón o algo así pero porque él no tenía la culpa –

-Y así note como Inuyasha mordía a Shippo en el hombro así como lo hizo con migo, cuando me hizo su mujer – pero Inuyasha porque…- porque lo mordió no entiendo -

-es para que pueda pasar, al tener mi sangre tendrá la misma marca que tú tienes en el hombro y así no tendrá ninguna dificultad para que viaje en el tiempo – salto dentro del pozo y lo mire todo el camino al salir del pozo me baje de la espalda de inu y mire a mi hijo

-pero aun así como lo llevaremos al hos…- sique pareciendo un demonio y así mire como inu saca un collar con un dije en forma estrella y note como se lo puso a Shippo – con esto Kagome – se lo puso y en un instante sentí como el cuerpo de shippo palpito y cambio de un demonio a un humano no lo podía creer pero como pero eso se lo preguntare después-

\- ahora el hospital –

-Pero antes de salir – lo mire - tu gorra inu – así que salió corriendo a su casa por ella la vi salir se subió en mi espalda y me dirigió al hospital antes de llegar Kagome pone una mano en la cabecita de Shippo y siento como se su corazón paro por unos segundos

– Pero antes de salir – lo mire - tu gorra inu – así que salí corriendo a casa por la gorra después salí y me subí en mi espalda de inu y lo dirigí al hospital antes de llegar puse una mano en la cabecita de Shippo y está hirviendo

-está hirviendo Inuyasha –

-entendí – acelero el paso

-hay es inu – le señale el hospital a inu y le dije que entrara por ahí al entrar me baje de inu y tome a Shippo en brazos

Miro a una enfermera toma una camilla y me dice – póngalo aquí jovencita – así que lo hago note que me miro a mí y a inu ya que estábamos llenos de sangre

-ayúdenlo por favor – es lo único que pienso

-aremos lo que podamos – lo empiezan a limpiar y quitándole su ropa en eso entra una doctora y miro primero a Shippo y después a nosotros - pero que paso porque está mal herido – que le digo no le puedo decir una sacerdotisa muerta y sus serpientes le hicieron eso

Miro a inu y el luego me mira – la verdad doctora es que no sabemos estábamos dormidos y de repente escuchamos que gritaba así que salimos a ver y lo vimos hay herido

-ya veo ustedes son sus vecinos, hermanos, o algún familiar del niño – que vecinos hermanos no somos sus padres

-si es nuestro hijo – Inuyasha – en eso noto como la doctora nos mira y parece que no nos creía

\- cuál es su nombre y edad –

\- 7 años y Shippo… - es nuestro hijo – Shippo Taisho

-ok vallan a la sala de espera horita los llamaremos – no pero no tengo de otra

Pero antes tengo que pedirle que no le quite el collar – por favor no le quite ese collar por favor –

-está bien señora – gracias

Lleve a Inuyasha sin ganas a la dichosa sala de espera nos sentamos y esperamos a que salga la doctora

Le tengo que preguntar a inu lo del collar – Inuyasha – el volteo a mirarme

-si Kagome que ocurre –

-bueno… como conseguiste ese collar digo el de Shippo –

-bueno yo hace tiempo le había pedido un favor a la anciana Kaede-

-qué favor era inu -

-bueno yo sabía que tú pensabas pasar un tiempo en tu época con tu familia y sabía que también no te iba a gustar dejar a Shippo solo, así que le pedí que lo hiciera para que pareciera humano –

-pero y como sabias lo de la marca que eso funcionara para cruzar el pozo – lo mire con intrigas

-bueno – noto que se sonroja – también le pregunte eso a la anciana Kaede y me dijo que lo necesitaba marcar como lo hice yo con tigo mesclando mi sangre con la tuya y marcándote pero que esta vez la mesclara con Shippo claro lo iba a marcar ya habiendo ablando con el pero viendo las circunstancias lo tuve que hacer sin su consentimiento espero que no se moleste

\- no se molestara te lo aseguro inu – agarro su rostro y hago que me mire – lo que hiciste fue muy lindo él pensara lo mismo que yo te lo agradecerá y le gustara mucho - lo bese un los labios – amor te amo - no soporte más y lo abrace y derramo unas lágrimas en su hombro – gracias Inuyasha enserio gracias - le di otro beso lleno de amor –

Y así seguimos esperando hasta que la doctora salió note que se estaba acercando a nosotros y en ese omento nos paramos – está bien mi hijo doctora –

Son muy jóvenes como para ser los padres bueno luego se los pregunto primero lo primero -esta delicado pero salí a decirles que…- note que estaba asustada le abra quitado el collar… - la sangre de su hijo es muy rara que no la tenemos y no sabemos dónde conseguirla

-que –

-si lo lamento es que no conozco ese tipo de sangre y la verdad tardaremos en conseguirla-

-y que tipo de sangre es –

\- es… - mira sus papeles – al parecer es XB negativo y ese tipo de sangre yo no lo conocía –

-denle mi sangre – Inuyasha

-pero señor no sé si usted sea compatible-

-haga lo que sea para saberlo –

La doctora lo mira y – venga con migo – en eso miro como inu se va con la doctora y ella me pide que me quede y así hice me quede sentada y tardaron como una hora no sé qué pasaba hasta que vi a Inuyasha salir en dirección mi con una sonrisa en su rostro yo me levante y me acerque a el

-Y que paso inu-

-mi sangre ya está en Shippo amor – me abraza y me besa la frente – fui compatible amor –

-qué bueno amor gracias a ti Shippo estará mejor… pero como fuiste compatible – lo mire

-bueno es que al parecer mi tipo de sangre es X negativo y luego hicieron algo en unos aparatos raros y me dijeron que mi sangre es compatible –

\- qué bueno inu - lo abrazo espera…- espera Inuyasha tu eres X negativo y Shippo es XB negativo es raro que ambos tengan X en su ADN como es eso posible –

-la verdad no entiendo nada de eso de la sangre y de ADN pero creo que algo paso cuando yo mescle mi sangre con la de Shippo – espera si la sangre de Shippo cambio eso quiere decir que la mía también tengo que hacerme un examen de sangre –

\- eso quiere decir que la mía también cambio –

-bueno tan vez es lo más probable – o ya veo

-cuanta sangre te sacaron –

-la verdad no sé pero me dijeron que comiera algo para reponerla no sé porque me dijeron eso –

-es porque te sacaron mucha sangre tienes que reponer energías amor –

-a bueno pero estoy bien –

-no te muevas de aquí iré con una enfermera para que me dé algo de comer para ti - pero antes- viste a Shippo –

-si me dijeron que pasara haberlo –

-como esta –

-tiene unas cosas raras en su boca me dijeron que era para que no le falte oxígeno y unas cuerdas o no sé qué era que estaban en su brazo la señora esa me dijo que era para que por ahí le pasaran medicina y las cortadas ya estabas vendadas lo único que vi abierto era la herida en su estómago y pude ver unos moretones en sus brazos y piernas supongo que era de donde las malditas serpientes lo tenían sujetado –

-Ya veo- será mejor que valla por la comida – no tardo -

POV INUYASHA

Y así seguimos esperando hasta que una señora vestida de blanco salió se estaba acercando a nosotros y en ese omento nos paramos – está bien mi hijo doctora –

Son muy jóvenes como para ser los padres bueno luego se los pregunto primero lo primero -esta delicado pero salí a decirles que…- note que estaba asustada le abra quitado el collar… - la sangre de su hijo es muy rara que no la tenemos y no sabemos dónde conseguirla

-que – de que habla

-si lo lamento es que no conozco ese tipo de sangre y la verdad tardaremos en conseguirla-

-y que tipo de sangre es –

\- es… - mira sus papeles – al parecer es XB negativo y ese tipo de sangre yo no lo conocía – si necesitan sangre pues que tomen de la mía

-denle mi sangre – es mi hijo y no dejare que muera solo porque no tienen sangre

-pero señor no sé si usted sea compatible-

-haga lo que sea para saberlo –

La doctora me mira por un rato y me dice – venga con migo – así que miro a Kagome y sigo a esa señora al entrar me dijo que me sentara y que ponga me brazo en una rara cosa me dijo que me arremangue la manga y eso ice pero después me puso algo en mi brazo y me dijo – sierre y abra la mano – lo ice después mire como se acercaba con una sosa puntiaguda – muy bien esto dolerá pero es necesario para sacarle la sangre –

Mire a esa cosa acercándose a mi brazo pero en el momento en que me intentan picar la cosa esa se rompe mire a la señora y note que estaba algo sorprendida así que va por otra más grande y gorda y esa si se puso meter hasta que me dijo – no se mueva si solo necesitamos lo suficiente para su hijo mire esta bolsa se tiene que llenar entendido – yo solo asentí – paso un rato y vi la basa casi llena me quitaron esas cosas y me dijeron – repose su brazo doblado entendido – asentí y mire que me hizo una señal de que la siga

-mire una gota de su sangre la pondremos aquí si es compatible se la daremos a su hijo pero mientras puede ir a verlo – y así fue otra persona me dijo que la siga la seguí y al abrir una puerta estaba Shippo acostado en una cama con muchas cosas raras en su cuerpo me puse a su lado le toque la cabecita – te pondrás bien ya verás hijo – y me agache y le di un beso en la frente – no te mereces esto – y hay estuve un buen rato hasta que la doctora entra con la bosa de sangre y noto como me dice – es compatible ahora mismo lo vamos a operar – me mira – espere en la sala por favor señor – así que salí de hay sin antes acaricie la frente de mi hijo – estarás bien ya verás cachorro –

-señor por favor coma algo si tiene que recuperar las fuerzas – asentí y salí de hay

y salí a donde estaba Kagome la vi y le mostré una sonrisa y mire como se levantó y vino a dónde estaba

-Y que paso inu-

-mi sangre ya está en Shippo amor – la abrazo y le beso la frente – fui compatible amor – no sé muy bien que es pero parece bueno

-qué bueno amor gracias a ti Shippo estará mejor… pero como fuiste compatible – me miro

-bueno es que al parecer mi tipo de sangre es X negativo y luego hicieron algo en unos aparatos raros y me dijeron que mi sangre es compatible –

\- qué bueno inu – me abraza - espera Inuyasha tu eres X negativo y Shippo es XB negativo es raro que ambos tengan X en su ADN como es eso posible –

-la verdad no entiendo nada de eso de la sangre y de ADN pero creo que algo pasó cuando yo mescle mi sangre con la de Shippo –

\- eso quiere decir que la mía también cambio – eso es verdad tal vez si cambio la de ella

-bueno tan vez es lo más probable –

-cuanta sangre te sacaron –

-la verdad no sé pero me dijeron que comiera algo para reponerla no sé porque me dijeron eso – la verdad tengo hambre

-es porque te sacaron mucha sangre tienes que reponer energías amor –

-a bueno pero estoy bien –

-no te muevas de aquí iré con una enfermera para que me dé algo de comer para ti – note que se detuvo - viste a Shippo –

-si me dijeron que pasara haberlo –

-como esta –

-tiene unas cosas raras en su boca me dijeron que era para que no le falte oxígeno y unas cuerdas o no sé qué era que estaban en su brazo la señora esa me dijo que era para que por ahí le pasaran medicina y las cortadas ya estabas vendadas lo único que vi abierto era la herida en su estómago y pude ver unos moretones en sus brazos y piernas supongo que era de donde las malditas serpientes lo tenían sujetado –

-Ya veo- note que se puso algo triste pero tenía que saber cómo esta – no tardo -

**En la época antigua**

-Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo donde están – donde se abran metido es temprano como para que hayan salido

-es verdad no están en toda la casa a donde se habrán ido –

-no se su excelencia pero ellos no suelen irse sin avisar –

-de seguro andan por ahí no han de tardar… pero mientras será mejor que nosotros comemos – y que mejor comida que tu sanguito – y así Miroku se acerca a los atributos de sango pero antes de completar su cometido recibe un tremendo golpe – hay sanguito porque …- se soba tremendo chichón que tiene en la cabeza

-usted nunca aprenderá – cuando cambiara -

-pero sanguito porque me trata así de mal que acaso no me quieres -

-hee…yo lo qui…- se pone tomate - mejor vamos con la anciana Kaede tal vez ella sepa algo-

-piensa - no te libraras tan fácil de mi sangito tengo algo especial para que me digas que me quieres y me des un beso y espero que algo mas -

-piensa - mendigo monje casi le digo que si lo quiero solo que no quiero que sea tan mañoso - se le be una gotita estilo anime y se pone la mano en el corazón en forma de alivio

**En la época moderna**

POV KAGOME

Y hay estuvimos toda la noche esperando, ya Inuyasha había comida a regañadientes el solo me decía

– Kagome ya te he dicho que soy un hibrido no necesito esto de recuperar energías – yo solo pensaba que terco yo sabía que tenía hambre pero porque tiene que ser tan terco pero al final comió pero antes me dijo

– Solo ti comes algo – que yo pero la verdad no quería comer, lo de Shippo me tiene muy angustiada sé que estará bien pero la espera me mata – pero vi su mirada y le dije

-no gracias además…-

-sé que tienes hambre puedo escuchar tu estómago y – en eso me mira con una mirada tierna pero angustiada - ya sé que estas angustiada yo también lo estoy pero será mejor que comas o quieres que Shippo te vea así – es cierto no puedo dejar que me mire así, así que empecé a comer y el me siguió –

Pasó un rato más hasta que vi en la ventana el sol y pensé que debería llamarle a mi madre y díctele todo lo que ha pasado así que

-Inuyasha-

-si pequeña que pasa-

-bueno he pensado que sería bueno llamarle a mi mama y decirle todo –

-si pequeña eso sería lo mejor es tu familia y deben de saber lo…-

-no,- lo mire seria pero llena de amor - ellos también son tu familia inuyasha – lo tome de la cara y lo bese – entendido –

-si –

-bueno no tardo si sale para informarte de Shippo me llamas mira – le señale los teléfonos – estaré allá si amor –

-si ve yo te aviso si alguien me dice algo amor ve –

Y así fui tomo el teléfono y marque sabía que a esa hora mi madre ya estaría levantada

Naomi despierta a preparar el desayuno para su familia cuando entra a la cocina suena el teléfono

**********************- inicio de la conversación -*************************

-si diga –

-hola mama –

-Kagome eres tú y donde estas – note que estaba preocupada y sabía que se preocuparía más al saber dónde estor y porque

-si soy yo mama y estoy… en el hospital per…-

-que amor que te pasó estas bien o por Kami o a Inuyasha le paso algo hija esta grave –

-no mama estoy bien y Inuyasha el también nosotros estamos bien –

-pero entonces amor porque estas hay –

-bueno veras…- le conté todo note que se puso feliz al saber que tenía un nieto pero después se entristeció al saber, el porqué estábamos en el hospital –

-o mi niño… y no les han dicho nada-

-no mama –

-hija en un momento estaremos hay-

-no mama de seguro ni han desayunado –

-hija la familia es primero…-

No sabía que hacer mi mama era terca así que se me ocurrió algo – desayunen primero si mama y ya que desayunen y vienen te parece -

-está bien y de una vez les llego algo y hasta mi lindo nieto –

-está bien mama estamos en la sala de niños ok-

-si amor hay nos vemos –

************************-fin de la conversación -****************************

POV INUYASHA

Y hay estuvimos toda la noche esperando, Kagome me obligó a comer pero que mujer más terca le dije que no hacía falta

– Kagome ya te he dicho que soy un hibrido no necesito esto de recuperar energías – Kagome no ves que Shippo está grave no tengo apetito, pero no me dejara hasta que coma así que le propuse algo

– Solo ti comes algo –

-no gracias además…-

-sé que tienes hambre puedo escuchar tu estómago y – la miro con una mirada tierna pero angustiada - ya sé que estas angustiada yo también lo estoy pero será mejor que comas o quieres que Shippo te vea así – al decirle eso empieza a comer –

-Inuyasha-

-si pequeña que pasa -

-bueno he pensado que sería bueno llamarle a mi mama y decirle todo –

-si pequeña eso sería lo mejor es tu familia y deben de saber lo…-

-no- me miro pero tierna - ellos también son tu familia Inuyasha – me tomo a cara con sus delicadas manos y me beso – entendido –

-si – claro que si amor

-bueno no tardo si sale para informarte de Shippo me llamas mira – me señalo donde estaban unos aparatos raros – estaré allá si amor –

-si ve yo te aviso si alguien me dice algo amor ve –

Al irse Kagome y solo estaba viendo la puerta de donde esta Shippo yo solo podía pensar – hijo espero que estés bien, sé que te fastidiado mucho pero te quiero enserio y no me imagino una vida sin ti, sé que te encanta hacerme molestar pero no me importa si lo haces siempre yo solo te quiero sano hijo-

Naomi colgó y aun sabiendo porque estaban en el hospital se sentía feliz de tener un nieto - al fin esos dos me pudieron dar un nieto - no pudo evitar sonreír –

\- Souta baja -

-ya voy mama –

-hija que pasa-

-horita iremos al hospital ya que comamos-

-Que paso mama-

-para que vayamos al hospital hija si todos estamos bien – se acerca y le toca la frente - o tú te sientes mal hija –

-estoy bien papa -

-al hospital mama porque iremos -

-Kagome esta allá…-

-que mi nieta que tiene - empieza a sacar sus amuletos y se pone a rezar

Al ver a su padre en esa faceta no pudo evitar sacar una risa entre dientes - no papa Kagome está bien es que… bueno luego les digo –

POV KAGOME

Ya había pasado un rato y ya estábamos muy inquietos pues no hemos tenido información sobre la salud de nuestro hijo.

-Kagome ya se están demorando mucho no crees -

-si pero así son las cosas abecés se tardan y otras no –

-pero si se tardan es qué es grave no-

-bueno si pero…- en eso sale la doctora

-familiares de Taisho Shippo- anuncia la doctora en ese momento Kagome e Inuyasha se levantan y van hacia donde se encuentra la doctora

\- que es lo que tiene doctora – no puedo evitar no estar angustiada por la salud de su hijo

-bueno primero me llamo himiko yo estoy atendiendo a su hijo - se queda pensando son algo jóvenes para ya ser padres de un niño de 7 años mm… ya lo había pensado antes pero será mejor que más tarde se los preguntare - bueno las heridas que presentada eran algo profundas y más la que tena en el riñón y eso fue lo que ocasiono que presentara la fiebre así que le dimos medicamento no mucho puesto que ya se le había dado algo en casa -

-sí, pero ya está mejor mi hijo-

-las heridas ya están controladas pero la fiebre es la que estamos batallando en que baje, a si casi se me olvida la herida en el riñón es algo delicado así que cuando despierte es posible que le duela así que por favor que no hago muchos movimientos si -

-si entendemos pero y en cuanto tiempo creen que cese la fiebre y despierte-

-bueno de la fiebre eso se tendrá que ver con el pasar del tiempo la herida en sanar no tardara mucho claro si es qué se tienen los cuidados requeridos-

\- cree que podamos pasar a verlo- Inuyasha lo note algo inquieto

-claro señor vengan es por aquí – nos dirigió a donde esta nuestro pequeño hijo

-disculpen pero tengo que preguntarles algo –

-si diga que quiere saber – que nos quedra decir será acaso que noto que Shippo no es humano

-primero quiero que vengan a mi consultorio hay es mejor que hablemos - ambos asintieron y con algo de temor la seguimos hasta una puerta gris entramos y nos ofreció asiento así que tomamos asiento

-que nos quiere preguntar – que será, yo solo mire a Inuyasha

-miren primero que nada no los juzgare pero no son algo jóvenes para tener a un hijo de 7 años ustedes si no me equivoco son jóvenes-

-bueno mire él es un niño que vivía cercas de nuestra casa y pues un día hubo un accidente y quedo solo no tenía a nadie así que le ofrecimos que viva en nuestra casa al paso del tiempo nosotros nos casamos y decidimos adoptarlo-

-ha con razón, pero aun así son algo jóvenes pero bueno el otro asunto es qué mm como se los digo… ustedes son de aquí – que Inuyasha y yo nos miramos

\- a que se refiere - ambos temíamos por la respuesta, no sabía cómo íbamos a contestar

-miren cuando lo revisaba note una hería en el cuello y como el collar me estorbaba bueno se lo retire y… -que me ele y sujete la mano de Inuyasha con fuerza - bueno lo que vi no es normal en un niño -

Note como tanto como yo he Inuyasha estábamos congelados, no sabía que hacer que decirle como explicarle y lo mas importante que no le diga a nadie

-mire todo tiene una explicación doctora yo le explico pero por favor no le hagan nada malo es mi hijo…-

-asarle algo… pero yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño- nos miró - cuando lo vi si me asuste digo que tenga cola orejas diferentes, una colita peluda, unos pies distintos, lo vi hay tan solo e indefenso era tan hermoso ya veo porque lo adoptaron aparte de ser especial es muy tierno, hermoso y se be que es de buen corazón -

-entonces no le dirá a nadie-

-claro que no joven miren yo y las enfermeras que lo vimos no diremos nada pero díganme la verdad con que se lastimó tanto porque no parecían heridas de un animal y no parece un accidente – note como a ambos nos miraba

-bueno mire lo que paso es…-

Paso un rato no y le contamos todo a la doctora que paso, de donde vienen y también que Inuyasha es diferente así que la doctora entendió la situación y prometió no decirle a nadie, prometió guardar nuestro secreto, bueno la verdad es que nadie le creería y la verdad se notaba que no nos quería perjudicarnos

-bueno ya pueden ir a ver a su hijo solo no hagan que se esfuerce mucho –

-claro doctora –

Salimos del consultorio pero con lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme a…

Continuara…


End file.
